


Morbid and Creepifying

by Am-Chau (Vacillating)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Am-Chau





	Morbid and Creepifying

Morbid and Creepifying  
For Deena.

Based on this livejournal icon:

 

 _Morbid,_ he'd said, and River—pacing the ship with dance-steps,  
silent in the dark—wondered if she was, or if he had lied.

Death was on her mind, it was true; death was closer out here than it had been  
at home, even the nights Simon would return from the training hospital still  
smelling of preserved corpses.

But was that morbid? The stars outside were dead, lifeless, and yet they were  
not morbid.

Everyone here stank of death. And cows. It lingered, hung in their minds, in  
their weapons, even in their frantic embrace of life.

The other term, _creepifying,_ she did not worry about. It wasn't even a  
proper word.  



End file.
